The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a metal compact having a base and a projecting portion extending from the hasp by cold pressing a metal component.
Conventional electronic components such as large scale integrated circuits (LSIs) are provided with heat sinks for cooling. A heat sink is made of a metal material with high thermal conductivity such as aluminum and copper and includes a plate-shaped base and fins that project from the base.
In general, such a heat sink is formed by hot pressing (e.g., refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-199324). The publication discloses a technique of forming pin-shaped fins by heating a metal material, pressing the heated metal material with a die block and a punch, and pressing the metal material into holes of the die block. When a heat sink is manufactured by hot pressing in this way, the metal material, which is heated and softened, is pressed. Thus, the load required for pressing is smaller than the load required for cold pressing.